Those Better Not Be the Days
|image = Those better not be the days.png |Season = 3 |number = 19 |airdate = February 23, 1990 |writer = Kim Weiskopf |director = Bill Foster |Previous = Mr. Egghead |next = Honey, I Broke the House }} Those Better Not Be the Days is episode nineteen in season three of Full House. It originally aired on February 23, 1990. Opening Teaser While helping her put on her shoes, Jesse teaches Michelle left from right, but he has to remind her that his "left" is her "right" and vice versa. It takes time, but she eventually gets the knack. Summary Danny, Jesse, and Joey feel that the girls are taking them for granted. No matter what they do, they never receive a "thank you" from the girls. From trips to the amusement park and the ice skating rink, to the movies and everywhere else in between, the girls assume that they can get whatever they want, whenever they want, however they want, and so on. So the guys decide to teach the girls a much needed lesson by switching roles and letting the girls see how it feels to be the adults for a day. Unfortunately, per the guys themselves, there's a catch: They have to assume all the responsibilities that go with the switch. When it seems that the girls are not catching on as planned, the guys envision what could happen in the future if the girls continue to take them for granted, with the camera zooming in on Danny's face, complete with the usual "dream" glissando, and even Becky being old too. Jesse thinks the worst part about the future they imagined is that he wore a wig instead of having real hair. Later, the girls do catch on to the lesson the guys are trying to teach them, and they admit their mistake of taking the guys for granted, and apologize for doing so. Guest stars * as Adult Michelle, who later married Dave Coulier * as Adult Stephanie, known for playing Betty Childs in the movies * Melanie Vincz as Adult D.J. * as Adult Kimmy, known for hosting the USA Network's Friday installment of Up All Night (a late-night movie program) for much of the 1990s Quotes is prepared to go ice-skating with D.J. and Stephanie. Michelle: I'm ready to go "ouce"-skating. D.J.: Forget it, we're not going "ouce"-skating. Michelle: Make up your minds! angrily throws off her winter cap and puts her hands on her hips. ---- Jesse: Michelle Eat your corn dog, your taco and your ice cream after you go on the throw-up rides. Michelle: him a thumbs-up You got it, dude. ---- Jesse, Danny, and Joey come into the, shall we say, "women's" room. Old Jesse: OK! Rise and shine! Get up, D.J.! Adult D.J.: groggily Breakfast before noon? Adult Stephanie: HOW RUDE! Adult D.J.: I am so disgusted with hearing "How rude!" Dad, I can't take it anymore. I need my own room. Old Danny: This town's full of rooms! Go rent one of your own! Both of you! Adult Stephanie: Why would I leave? Uncle Jesse does my cooking, Joey does my laundry, and Dad, you do my cleaning. I love my life. Adult D.J.: Your perkiness is no longer cute. Old Joey: Danny, I think it's time for the, uh, "One day you'll appreciate your sister" lecture. Old Danny: Girls, one day you'll appreciate your sister. Old Jesse: Good lecture. Old Danny: Thank you. Now hug. 2 "adult" sisters do just that, and the "old" guys go... Old Jesse, Danny, and Joey: Awwwwww. Now move out! 5 of them sit down to breakfast in the room, with the "adult" sisters taking 2 of the chairs and Old Joey taking the 3rd, leaving the 4th untouched. Old Jesse: Michelle! Michelle, hurry up and get your breakfast before it becomes another chin for Joey! Adult Michelle: entering the room Hi people! Old Joey: Michelle! Just in time for breakfast. Adult Michelle: Oh, I'm not in the mood for breakfast. You have any "ouce"-cream? Everyone Else: It's ICE cream! Old Joey: And I ate the last gallon this morning. Adult Michelle: Aw, nuts! entering the room is none other than... Adult Kimmy: Hi, Tanners! Old Jesse: Kimmy Gibbler! Oh, my God! Old Danny, Jesse, and Joey: upon seeing Adult Kimmy in her tight dress Whoa, baby! Adult Kimmy: Old Danny, Jesse, and Joey a smile Eat your hearts out, boys. Too bad you weren’t nicer to me when I was a kid. Come on girls, we gotta get to the mall. Adios, Tanners! Adult D.J.: I'll get Dad's credit cards. Adult Stephanie: I'll make a list of chores for the guys to do while we're gone. Adult Michelle: her finger And don't forget, we'll need a ride. Old Danny: Whoever can make it downstairs first will drive you. Adult Michelle: You got it, dude! Old Danny: She was so smart when she was 3. What happened? Old Jesse: Did you hear one "thank you" today? Old Jesse, Danny, and Joey: No. Old Jesse: to Old Danny How could you let your kids get so out of control? Old Joey: Well, you can't blame me; I'm the old fat guy who lives in the basement. ---- Danny: coming out of the vision of the future they saw And we all lived miserably ever after. Jesse: That was so depressing. Joey: I know. Can you imagine the girls still living here? Jesse: No, not that. My hair. Danny: Well, it doesn’t have to happen that way. We could all learn something from that little story. Joey: Yeah. I’m really gonna start being more nice to Kimmy Gibbler. Trivia * The episode title is likely a take on "Those Were the Days", the theme song to the 1970s show, * Danny's "And we all lived miserably ever after" is a take on the fairy tale ending "And they all lived happily ever after" Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes